merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Series 5 - the 5 Best and Worst Characters
Hey guys! I'd just like to list and analyse whom I think are in the top five 'best' characters and whom I think are in the top five 'worst' characters. This is my opinion and you are free to have a different one. Best Mordred Series 5 was definitely the worst series hands down, but Mordred (played by Alexander Vlahos) was single-handedly carrying at least some hope for the fans who weren't liking Series 5. His re-introduction could have been a lot smoother, they could have and should have taken the 'I should have never forgive this Emrys, and I shall never forget' quote further, and his death didn't need to be so rushed. But nonetheless Mordred was by far the best character of Series 5, despite some flaws and the fact that he was terribly underused. Kara Kara was a brilliant character! Played by an outstanding actress in Alexandra Dowling, her character despite being evil had her reasons and was very logical in her plans. Her chemistry with Mordred was definitely terrific and she was very likeable and charismatic. My only problem is that she was a one-episode character! She should have appeared in multiple episodes! Or she could have had a cameo back in the Series 2 episode, The Nightmare Begins as a child. Though her character was certainly one of the best guest stars this show has ever had! Go Kara! Shame she couldn't beat Freya in the Arena :(. (I'm gonna get an angry comment from Adelina, LOL) Odin Odin's return was admittedly quite a surprise but at the same time it was good surprise! Odin's character was constantly mentioned between his Series 2 appearance and his Series 5 appearance. He is the one who sent the assassin to kill Arthur but ended up killing up Uther in Series 4. His Series 5 appearance was a lot bigger than his small appearance at the beginning of the Series 2 episode The Once and Future Queen. He was an ally of Morgana who helped her in a plot to use Mithian to draw Arthur towards him. The actor was a fantasy god, Fintan McKeown, who did a brilliant job at playing Odin. Ruadan I am very aware that they could and should probably brought Alvarr back instead of introducing a brand new similar character who in the long run, served no genuine purpose. But don't get me wrong, Ruadan was an awesome character! But they could have probably explained more about his character though, because his knowledge and passion was just gold! I know it's very clear that when they were making the two-parter episode Arthur's Bane, it was all a marketing strategy to get Game of Thrones fans to watch Merlin, but what a mighty episode it was! Liam Cunningham did a fantastic job! I think he did the best job at playing a character who is really fantasy-like... Freya She only appeared for 5 seconds but that was one of the few things that made The Diamond of the Day: Part Two good to my eye. Freya is known as the 'Lady of the Lake' in this "new" Lake of Avalon like she was in the "old" one with no Isle. ---- Close contenders include: Osgar, Sefa, Ragnor, Elyan and Balinor! ---- ---- ---- Worst Uther I liked the Uther we saw in Series 1-4 MUCH better! The Uther we saw back then was a multifaceted character with depth whereas this one we saw in the episode The Death Song of Uther Pendragon was a one-dimensional screaming bitch, not the strong good-and-evil character we saw in Series 1-4! I am a big fan of Uther and I was honestly insulted with what we saw of 'him' in that episode. Uther appeared in every episode from the first ever episode to the third episode of Series 4 and they really ruined his character in a matter of 43 minutes. You can read more about what went wrong in Fimber's post here. Aithusa There is one question centred around Aithusa and that is 'why?'; why was he/she (we don't even know the character's gender!) the light of the sun? Why was he/she sided with Morgana? Why and how was he/she meant to help Arthur and Merlin build Albion? Why...? Why...? Aithusa honestly didn't need to be introduced in the first place if they weren't gonna give the character a good purpose. I think Aithusa could have been used a whole lot better in the finale, she was just Morgana's bitch all the way. Eira I don't feel I need to even explain this one... but I will anyway. The actress in Erin Richards was simply not cut out for the role firstly... I also think she was a repeat of Sefa's character, only a slutty version. She slept with Gwaine so he could reveal to her the information about Merlin in order for her to get money from Morgana, that makes her a slut to me. I think her character was unnecessary considering she made an appearance in the finale. Guinevere This is a controversial choice but I must admit, I was very disappointed with what we saw of Gwen's character in Series 5. At first I didn't mind her in the episode Arthur's Bane but after that she was just there to smile pretty much like how the Knights were used... We saw her be enchanted by Morgana (again), but this time it was an enchantment to make her Morgana's sidekick. Honestly, the whole time I saw Gwen being evil what I couldn't get out of my head was 'hurry and wrap this up so we can move onto more important stories!' Because having her like that for 4 episodes in a row (almost a third of the season!) is an absolute joke. I would have preferred the Revival of Nimueh. Again, don't get me wrong, I love Gwen a lot! But not in Series 5... And WTF happened to her friendship with Merlin!?!? Morgana This is another controversial one. But Morgana was a villain for 3 seasons... and what was it building up to? Her being stabbed in the stomach by Merlin. It's like Luke Skywalker killing Darth Vader instead of redemption. I would have honestly liked a redemption but I am led to believe it would be unrealistic and nonsensical however, 123Action suggested that it would have been good if she had a dream of Gorlois telling her that she must right the wrongs instead of being evil. I think it would have been good if something like that happened. I also would have liked Morgause to have been in that dream as well so we could assume Gorlois also told Morgause this. Because the death she got was very cliché and insulting... I was also displeased of Morgana's inconsistency. Like... she's thriving with an army at her disposal... nek minnit... she's living in a cave. Anyway, Morgana was also very similar to Dick Dastardly (credit to It's Good to be the Queen) and Wile E. Coyote how she always in every episode made attempts on Arthur's life before failing miserably and then always finding a way to crawl her way back. To me she was a lot more like Big Fat Bowser from the Mario franchise than Morgan le Fay from the legend. ---- Close contenders include: Arthur, Daegal, the Euchdag, Queen Mab and Gaius! ---- ---- ---- Those are my thoughts! I am just as eager to read your personal top 5 best and worst characters from Series 5, please feel free to share your thoughts below! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts